Bots
Bots in League of Legends are computer controlled opponents (AI - Artificial Intelligence) available in Practice Games. Uses Bots can be used for: *Filling in missing players to even out teams *For practicing against or for learning how to play a new Champion *To farm IP/EXP (easy kills, quicker games) *Leisurely play for those who do not want to experience such competition between summoners. *Those new players who want to familiarise themselves with the game (champions, maps, items, item builds, champion skills, strategies etc.) before competing with other summoners. *Developing a relationship with your character in order to use them more effectively during competitive matches with summoners. Bots Available The bots available in the game are: * * * * * * The bots can only have a "New Player" or "Easy" difficulty. Bot Playstyle All the bots will buy the "Recommended Items" for their champions. When on low health they will run to their turret and Recall. Although, if you interrupt that Recall they will walk back out of the turrets range. This is when you take the jungle path around the back of the turret and kill them. * Bot will play like a tank and during the laning phase he will try to harass as much as he can. Later in the game he will start using and will respond to "calls of help" from allied champions. * Bot is probably the strongest bot. He successfully chains his spells and uses his ultimate when ever he can. If any bot will get a kill in a game it will be Ryze Bot. * Bot is more intelligent. He will run up to you and hit you a few times then run away. While chasing him he will even try "juke" you in the jungle. While running he will usually activate . * Bot has perfect timing. His abilities will hit you even if you think they wont. Unfortunately his AI is not intelligent. Part of it is if he sees a turret undefended he will walk over there and hit it until he's on half HP and run (which usually takes 3 hits). * Bot is also very intelligent. When on your team she will "chain" to an allied champion following them healing them﻿ and keeping their mana topped. If you're fighting and are about to die she will use her ultimate to save you even if you're on the other side of the map. * Bot is a strong laner, she will constantly harass you with her and will usually have on. She will use to run and chase. Some bots are bugged on Twisted Treeline, walking right past the minions battling and into turret range (on the bottom lane). Alistar Bot is particularly susceptible. Adding Bots To add a bot into a practice game, you must first be the creator or the host of the game. Then, click the "+" button on the bottom of each team to add a bot to the corresponding team. Once a bot has been added, you can then change the Champion of the bot by selecting the bot and using the drop down menu. Tutorial Bots In the new tutorial, Battle Training, four new bots appeared, with a high AI, these are: , who played in the player's side, and , and , who opposed the player. Cancelled Bots *During the release of Sona in patch V1.0.0.101, an unexpected appearance of her was implemented into a bot, it was not intentional to make her one. The name of practice bots has their name and the word "Bot" after it. Sona in this case, went by the in-game name "game_bot_sona". She did nothing but auto-attack and was removed with the release of Swain in patch V1.0.0.102.﻿ Category:Gameplay Elements